


Misterio sin resolver

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: ;P, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Malentendidos, Siempre una niña Minho :D, Yunho is a big daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Cuando recibieron la invitación a la boda de Minjeong el mundo entero se sorprendió. No por el hecho en sí, si no por el nombre del novio. El como Minjeong se enamoro de él era un misterio sin resolver.O5 veces en las que todo el mundo piensa que Minjeong y Yunho tienen una cosa y una vez en la que Changmin no permite que se equivoquen.





	Misterio sin resolver

—No me gusta.

Jaejoong hizo una pausa a su almuerzo y luego frunció el ceño al ver a Heechul mirando hacia el vacío cómo un demente. Siguió la mirada y oh~

—Yo creo que es lindo, Minjeong parece un pequeño pollito deslumbrado siguiendo a su madre.   
  
Changmin que no había dejado de comer asintió con firmeza una vez y luego mordió una desagradable cantidad de arroz para el horror de Heechul.

—Es raro, las otras chicas-

—Las otras chicas quieren meterse en sus pantalones, Minjeong solo quiere hacer lo mejor que puede en una industria que claramente nos favorece.

—Eso es cierto hyung mira a Super Junior no todos tienen que cantar y aun así venden casi tanto como nosotros.

Jaejoong se rió y luego las risas aumentaron al ver a Minjeong sacar una libreta de notas de entre sus ropas  y empezar a anotar con diligencia lo que sea que Yunho estaba recitando para ella y Siwon.  
  
—Oh, Dios Yunho va a derretirse, mira su cara  no sabe qué hacer con la admiración abierta…   
  
—Creo que está pensando en su hermana.

Minjeong le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír y sonrojarse mientras Siwon revisaba sus notas y asentía con aprobación.

—¡Oh! No me gusta.

Heechul se levanto ofendido, Jaejoong rodó los ojos y tomo su bolso y llevo su bandeja hacia la mesa de esos tres mientras Changmin lo seguía a regañadientes.

Jaejoong se puso al día y le sonrió a Yunho mientras empujaba a Heechul al otro lado de la mesa, lejos de Minjeong mientras Changmin se apuraba a sentarse junto a ella sin interrumpir el flujo de arroz que entraba a su boca, salvo cuando sonrió como hámster al recibir el respetuoso saludo de la jovencita que no sabía qué hacer con su presencia ahora.

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo te va?

—Muy bien Jae Boo. Minjeong está haciendo un ensayo sobre el hallyu y ah es tan interesante...

Jaejoong se río y coloco la bandeja en la mesa con cuidado.

—Puedo imaginarlo Yunho pero en realidad le pregunte a ella.

—Ah, lo siento, sabes que me emociona mucho.

—Toda la empresa lo sabe Yunho, así que yo no sé si esto es deliberado.

—Heechul no seas malo con Minjeong —reprendió Siwon al mientras Minjeong fruncía el ceño con ligereza.  
  
—¿Te lo vas a comer?

Changmin señalo el bowl con fruta y Minjeong infló las mejillas acunándolo contra su pecho.

—¡Si oppa!

Yunho sonrió y palmeo su cabeza de manera paternal al ver la cara de mal humor de Changmin.  
  
—Debes aprender mejores modales donsaeng, Minjeong puede conseguir hasta tres porciones de lo que quieras solo con su sonrisa a la persona correcta.

—¿De verdad?

Changmin se enderezó y Minjeong asintió sonriendo de esa forma pequeña y dulce que tenía toda la honestidad ingenua de un niño pequeño.

Changmin desvío el rostro cuando esa expresión brillante fue demasiado para su corazón y gracias al cielo que Jaejoong estaba ahí para ser empalagoso y ridículo como lo era con sus hermanas o habría sido muy vergonzoso sonrojarse por culpa de alguien tan joven.  
  
Cuando Minjeong se despidió para ir a sus ensayos, Yunho le dio un medio abrazo y Heechul casi pierde los estribos. Changmin tenía un bowl más de fruta en su bandeja y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.  Ignoro los reclamos airados de Heechul y en silencio se inclino hacia ella cuando se despidió de él, dejando abierta una invitación para compartir la mesa con ellos cuando estuvieran en Corea.

Más tarde incluso le enviaría un mensaje con su número para que supiera quien le avisaba de llegadas extrañas a horas intempestivas de la madrugada y podía ayudarle con ese ensayo también, si quería.

Heechul insistía que ese fue el momento en que Yunho se enamoro de ella. Años más tarde Jaejoong solo continuaba rodando los ojos incrédulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! El cumple de mi OTP se acerca y yo estoy trabajando duro en celebrarlos! Esta es la primera parte! ojala les guste mis holics nunca había escrito gender change, me gusta más el crossdressing, but esta idea me dio muchas risitas tontas así que aquí se las traigo, actua cada lunes porque no quiero dejarlos sin cositas para leer y luego no me dan ganas de andar escribiendo :( así que dosifico lo que tengo!
> 
> Ya saben kudos y coments se aprecian un montón! Denle like a mi página de facebook estoy publicando un par de entradas sobre el NaNoWrimo y lo que se me va a travesando xDD [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) :D


End file.
